Combat Boots Are Made for Walkin'
by BlakeEller99
Summary: This fanfiction is a Disabler/Combat Boots fic (Yang x Mercury). It takes place during the Vytal Festival Tournament.


Yang Xiao Long had just received the news that she was disqualified from the Vytal Festival Tournament. She was sitting in the dorm of Team RWBY alone. She told everyone that she wanted some time alone to think. She was certain that Mercury had attacked her first, but the cameras and everyone saw something else. An illusion? Maybe she was the one who mistook it. She didn't know anymore. All she could do was cry.

Mercury had just fixed his leg and was hiding in the arena that the tournament was being held in. Cinder and Emerald were heading back to the dorms. He sat around on his scroll for a bit, then started to think. Why was he even working with them anyway? Yang was a decent fighter, beat him fair and square. He had done wrong to get her disqualified. He frowned. He couldn't let it be like this. He headed out of the room he was hidden in and headed towards the headmaster of Beacon's office.

Professor Ozpin had been talking with General Ironwood when he heard the elevator ding and slide open in his study. Ironwood stepped out of the way and none other than Mercury Black walked out of the elevator and up to the desk.

"Mr. Black? I thought you were in Mistral?" General Ironwood said, looking at the boy in shock.

"Mercury. Good to see you're okay. Why are you here though?" Ozpin said, looking up from his desk.

"General Ironwood, Professor Ozpin, there's something I need to tell you…" Mercury started. He sat down in one of the chairs and took a deep breath. "Yang didn't actually attack me first. That was an illusion."

"James, why don't you leave me to talk with this young man?" Ozpin said, stopping the silver haired boy. James reluctantly left the room.

"Why did you ask him to leave?" Mercury asked, looking at the professor behind the desk.

"Don't worry about that. Just continue what you were saying. You said that it was an illusion? How is that possible?" Ozpin said to the young man, sitting back in his chair.

"I attacked her first."

Once Mercury had finished talking with Professor Ozpin, he walked out of the office. He had been disqualified from the tournament and Yang was back in. Now he was on his way to apologize to Yang and tell her she was back in. Ozpin asked him if anyone else was involved, but he lied and protected Emerald. He walked up to the door of the dorm building that Team RWBY was in. As he walked to the elevator and went up, he hoped that only Yang was there. The minute or two going up the elevator was almost painful. Once the elevator stopped, he looked at the signs on the wall to figure out which way the blonde's dorm was. He didn't have to go far before he was outside the door. He hesitated. Then, he knocked. After what felt like an eternity, the door swung open.

"You?!" Yang said, her eyes changing color as soon as they met his.

"Before you beat the living crud out of me, I wanted to say something to you Yang." Mercury said, holding his hands up in case she decided to hit him anyway.

"You've got sixty seconds." Yang said, anger dripping from her voice like acid.

"You're not disqualified. I told Professor Ozpin that you didn't attack me first. I took full blame. I'm sorry." Mercury said, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. Her eyes went wide.

"You what?" Yang whispered.

"You heard me blondie. I told them the truth. You're back in the tournament." Mercury said. He turned to walk away but found a pair of arms around his shoulders. Yang had hugged him.

"Thank you." Yang said, hugging the boy who had been her enemy.

"You're welcome. Why are you hugging me, don't you hate me for what I did?" Mercury said, looking into her lilac eyes.

"Not anymore. You made it right. You realized your mistake." Yang whispered, looking back into his gray ones. Mercury froze up and just continued to stare into the blonde's eyes. "Thank you." Yang let go and stepped back into her room. She looked back at Mercury. "You want to stay and hang out for a bit? Play a video game or something?"

"Uh, sure." Mercury said, then walked in. He shut the door behind him and turned back to walk towards a chair but found a pair of arms around his shoulders and a pair of lips against his. He wrapped his arms around Yang's waist slowly, then kissed back. Once she pulled away, her face was extremely red. "Y-Yang what was that for?"

"Uh, I-" She stuttered. As far as he knew, Yang Xiao Long never got nervous. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Who said that?" Mercury said with a small smirk. He pulled her close and kissed her, one hand around her waist and one on her cheek. She squealed softly in surprise then kissed back, melting into the kiss. She had to admit to herself, Mercury was pretty good looking. And a hell of a kisser. They continued making out for a minute or two, then sat down on the small couch together and continued. Yang was letting out small groans as they kissed. Soon, Yang had worked her way onto Mercury's lap. Her overcoat and skirt were on the floor, as was his jacket and shirt, his undershirt remaining. Yang's legs had also come to straddle his and she was kissing him furiously. Suddenly, the two of them heard collective gasps from behind them. The blonde slowly turned to see all three of her teammates staring, wide-eyed.

"Uh, hey guys! So, how was Vale?" Yang said sheepishly. Her hair was still blocking Mercury so they couldn't see him enough to recognize him.

"Yang, we're going to go up to Team JNPR's room for 3 minutes. By that point, get your mystery boyfriend out please." Weiss said coldly. Suddenly, Ruby gasped.

"It's not a mystery Weiss! That's Mercury. He has the gun boots." Ruby said softly, looking from the Ice Queen to her sister. Her silver eyes were wide.

"Ruby, no. Alright, you guys go ahead I'll make sure he gets out." Yang said, keeping her cool. As soon as they were gone, Yang started putting her skirt and jacket back on.

"Wow, Ruby sure knows her weapons. Look, I can understand if you don't want to see me anymore." Mercury said, pulling his shirt and jacket back on.

"No! I mean… I do want to see you again Mercury… We just can't let my team find out okay?" Yang whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Mercury hugged her.

"It'll be okay." They traded scroll numbers quickly, then Mercury was gone.

The rest of Team RWBY returned to the dorm and cornered Yang.

"Yang, was Ruby right? Was that Mercury that you were with?" Blake asked, looking over at her teammate.

"Why is it any of you guys' business?" Yang said, looking away from the black-haired faunus.

"Yang, he got you disqualified! How could you do that kind of thing with him after what he did to you?!" Ruby said, her face getting slightly red.

"Guys. He fessed up that it was his fault. I'm back in the tournament. He also apologized to me." Yang whispered, looking back over at her team. "He realized his mistake and fixed it."

"Yang, please don't see him anymore. He could be dangerous. We're trying to look out for you here." Weiss said.

"Fine. Whatever." Yang grumbled and curled up on her bunk. She pulled out her scroll and secretly texted Mercury.

Y: '_Hey, it's Yang."_

M: '_Hey. You alright?"_

Y: '_Team was giving me shit about you. Weiss said I shouldn't see you anymore…'_

M: '_I'm sorry. Want to meet on the roof of your dorm tonight?'_

Y: '_Sure. What time?'_

M: '_Now. I miss you.'_

Y: '_Give me five minutes.'_

Yang's heart fluttered as she pocketed her scroll and hopped off her bunk. Weiss was in the shower, Blake was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice the blond, and Ruby was playing a game on her scroll. Yang walked across the room calmly and managed to make it out without raising suspicion. She then headed to the elevators and waited for one. As she was going up the elevator, she hoped she wasn't being followed. The elevators let out on the top floor of the building and Yang headed for the stairwell to the roof. Once she got up there, Mercury immediately grabbed her around the waist and walked to the edge of the roof that looked out towards Vale.

"Hey Blondie. I missed you." Mercury whispered, kissing her temple softly. His arms were around her waist and he was pressed against her side. Yang giggled softly and turned her head to kiss his lips.

"I missed you too." She whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist, then the other joining it as she turned towards him. She kissed him gently, her body pressed against his softly. He kissed back, tangling his fingers in her hair. Her semblance flared for a few seconds, then she calmed down and let him play with her hair. Only two guys had been allowed to do this, and the first one was her dad. She had never let anyone besides her father, Ruby, and Summer. She kissed a little rougher, starting to let her tongue slip into his lips slightly. He returned the gesture and held her closer to him. After a few moments, they finally broke the kiss and just stood there embracing.

"Yang, how are we going to keep doing this? What if your teammates catch on?" Mercury whispered, still brushing his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I don't know." She whispered, looking up at him. "I'll find a way to make this work though." Her lavender eyes melted into his gray ones. "_How did this even happen, me falling for him?'_ Yang thought to herself. All of a sudden, she heard music playing. The song was Kiss and Tell by Mokita. Mercury swayed along to the music, still holding Yang close. They danced together and kissed as the song played. After that song, Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer started to play. They stayed locked together, moving as one as the moon started to rise. After a while, Yang's scroll began to go off. Yang stepped aside and answered. It was Blake.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" Yang said, still looking over at Mercury.

"_Yang, where are you?_" Blake asked, sounding slightly suspicious.

"I'm in the library, I'll be back to the room in a few okay?"

"_Alright."_ Blake said, then the call disconnected.

"I assume you have to go?" Mercury asked, wrapping his arms around her one more time.

"Yeah. I'll see you again soon though." Yang whispered. She kissed him one last time, then broke the embrace. She hurried down the stairs and back to the elevator. Once she got to the door of the dorm, she hesitated. She pulled out her scroll quickly.

Y: '_Can I just stay with you tonight?'_

M: '_Sure. I'm in Dorm C, room 312.'_

Y: '_Alright, see you soon. 3'_

M: '_3'_

Yang smiled and rushed back towards the elevators. She worked her fingers through her hair and flipped it around a bit to make it look nice. She just couldn't get enough of Mercury. Little did she know, that could be her demise.

A few moments later, a knock came from the door of Mercury's dorm room. He opened it to find Yang, and as soon as the door was open wide enough, she had her arms around his waist and her lips on his. Mercury haphazardly shut the door and stumbled to his bed with her still kissing him. He laid her underneath him and kissed her roughly, his hands moving up and down her sides as he kissed her. She let out a soft moan as she returned the kisses, almost more vigorously than he was. Mercury gently squeezed at her hips, groaning softly as well.

"Mercury how far are we going with this?" Yang whispered, panting softly.

"However far you want to go Yang." Mercury whispered back in a sultry tone. Yang gasped and giggled softly, squirming a bit under him. She kissed him again, nibbling at his lip furiously, drawing out a small groan from him. Mercury's hands finally brushed over the blonde's still clothed breasts and she gasped and moaned.

"Mercury, if you don't get these clothes off me, I'm going to _rip_ them." Yang growled, pushing them both up to sitting and pulling his jacket off. The two took turns removing clothing articles from each other. Once both of them were completely undressed, they laid on the bed next to each other, hands exploring the other's body. Both were groaning and gasping as the partner found a sweet spot on their body. Yang slowly, finally crawled on top of Mercury and poised her womanhood over his member. He gasped and groaned softly as she sunk down on it extremely slow. She let out a moan as she bottomed out on it, panting softly. Mercury groaned, and his legs twitched slightly. Yang still hadn't seen his metal legs yet. She moved up and down slowly, moaning and panting softly, her arms around his neck.

"Mercury, you are so good~" Yang whispered, her hair falling forward and tickling his chest. He played with the stray locks, groaning softly. The blonde moved up and down faster, her moans and gasps getting louder as she did. Mercury groaned and leaned up to kiss her. She kissed back vigorously, then Mercury propped his legs up and began thrusting up into the blonde. She let out a loud moan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Mercury thrusted harder and faster, groaning loudly. Yang let out a squeal and her body was shaking slightly.

"M-Mercury I'm so close!" Yang moaned, grinding against him in time with his thrusts. He groaned and thrusted harder.

"Me too Yang!" Mercury groaned, gently groping her breasts. He ran his fingers over her nipples, and she let out a loud squeal. The walls of her womanhood tightened around his cock as she reached her orgasm. He groaned as he reached his as well, thrusting through it. Yang pulled off him and collapsed next to him, panting heavily. She draped an arm over his chest.

"Mercury, what am I going to tell my team?" Yang whispered after a few minutes.

"Tell them you went to Vale. I'll get you some receipts made if they want to push you for proof." Mercury whispered back, rolling on his side to kiss Yang's cheek. "For now get some rest blondie." He said in an endearing tone.

A/N Alright finally done! Hope you all enjoy this. I have _several _more fanfics planned and am going to be releasing them soon for you guys! Also, if you'd like, join my Discord server and get to know me! /dnDraSc


End file.
